


Outlaw pregnant

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Hurt, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N is Arkham Night ruining her relationship with her boyfriend Dick and her family except her little brother Jason. Now she's with the outlaws and wants nothing to do with her past life feeling guiltyD/N - daughters name





	1. Chapter 1

I've been with my little brother and the outlaws since I was in Arkham and was torcherd by Joker and Harley. I blamed Bruce for leaving me. I broke up with Dick we left on really bad terms. I somehow ran into my little brother. Year later we formed a group of outlaws with Roy and Kori. We had a small hideout a abandoned building out of town. It was really beat up but we made due. We've been working on a case for a few weeks. I went to town to get food and drinks I made it back. I opened the door and walked to the kitchen I saw Jason, Roy, and Kori 

"hey gu" Dick! I dropped the bags shocked fuck shit what the hell is Dick doing here. I tried to pick up all the groceries 

"isn't glorious Dick has came to help us" Kori said

I held back the urge to yell Dick walked to me and helped me. I couldn't look at him out of guilt, shame, heartache and the fact he's actually here. I grabbed everything and put it on the counter. I glared at Jason out of the corner of my eye and put away everything, finally Jason broke the silence

"sis I called him to help with the case"

"did you now"

I pretended not to be pisssed and put away everything. That night they went on patrol wall I stayed at the base in case anyone needed back up or information. 

-"This is Nightwing to Y/H/N" (Dick) 

"this is Y/H/N to Nightwing what's your status?" 

-"I wanted to apologize for dropping in like I did I thought they told you.... I missed you" (Dick) 

I was a little surprised but I didn't want him knowing

"focus on the mission" 

-"Redhood speaking can you two nock it off so we can focus!" (Jason) 

I rolled my eyes finally we achieved our goal Jason sent me Intel and I went through everything they got back. They made it back Jason walked to me

"get some sleep sis"

"I'm fine Jaybird you did all the real work"

"Y/N just talk to him"

I looked at him irritated "and why the hell would I do that"

"because if you had called Cass you'd be telling me the same thing"

Jason walked off Dick walked outside I looked out the window and saw him starting his bike, but it wouldn't. I face planted and went outside

"you can stay here tonight"

"are you sure"

"uh-yeah"

I walked in and heard Dick's footsteps I looked 1 o'clock. I sighed Roy and Kori already asleep in their room Jason yawned

"well I'm going to bed" 

"night Jaybird" I said irritated because he's leaving 

He walked to his room and shut the door. I sighed and grabbed a pillow and blanket for Dick. I gave it to him

"thanks Y/N.. You want to catch--" I cut him off

" I-I need some sleep"

"yeah of course I'll uh be gone has soon has possible"

I walked off not wanting to lie. I love him still I don't want to but I do. I walked to my room and shut the door I laid in bed... 


	2. Chapter 2

I jolted forward I stopped myself from yelling. I started crying and covered my face to try and be quiet, but failed miserably. I looked at my clock midnight. I went outside to breath for a moment. I wrapped my arm's around myself. I hear footsteps, Dick 

"hey you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dick" 

I dried my tears "just couldn't sleep" I mumbled

"yeah me too, so it's uh it's been a while how have you been"

"fine..you"

"lonely"

"well that makes two of us"

Fighting tears I couldn't look at him. He gently touched my scar on my cheek from the Joker. The first letter of my name. I instantly started crying remembering everything 

"hey please don't cry I hate it when you cry"

"I'm broken Dick...I-I don't want you to have to fix me"

"last time you said you were breaking now you say you're broken. For one night I ask to forget the scars, forget the heartache I caused you, forget everything that kept you away from me..." he leaned his head on mine "please Y/N" we kissed and made out..... 

...I opened my eyes from sleeping on my bed. Dick, already gone after a wonderful night that I desperately needed. I looked at a note with Dick's number and a heart you are so cheesy, Dick. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I saw Jason smiling. I smiled back Roy walked in 

"sombody got laid last night!" 

"oh shut up Harper!" I said 

"I was referring to myself you to Y/N Aww poor Jaybird misses Cassie" Roy said 

Jason grunted I laughed month later that time of the month and I didn't start. Ok don't panick just wait 3 weeks later still no period! OK ok don't panick not only that I feel like shit and have been throwing up. Jason's been oblivious and Roy, and Kori are worried about me. I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. I went home and took it. I looked pregnant shit! Shit! Fuck! No! No! How the hell am I going to tell Dick and my brother. Month's later I found out I'm having a girl. I hid my pregnancy from everyone and making excuses not to go on patrol. That is until Jason started getting suspicious. I sat on the couch with a blanket to cover my belly. Kori and Roy in the room. Jason walked in 

"guys let me talk to Y/N" 

Kori and Roy went to their room Jason sat next to me holding a beer 

"you ok?" I asked 

He looked at me mad 

"would you quiet looking at me like that" I said 

"one word is all I want I've talked to you and you haven't said a word just tell me" 

"Grayson" 

"pfft what the asshole do know knock you up" he said obviously sarcastic 

"well" I laughed sarcastically 

"you're serious! You're pregnant really you've been hiding for how long!" 

"6 months" I mumbled 

Jason got up mad shaking his head"6 months! And you are just now telling me, prove it" 

I moved the blanket revealing my very pregnant belly 

"that - that's" 

"a baby yes and no Dick doesn't know" 

Jason sighed and sat down. I feel tears falling from my face. I dried but to no avail 

"Y/N please don't" 

"sorry just hormones" I dried my tears 

"you really miss him don't you"

"you had to bring that up!" I started crying 

Jason hesatated and hugged me I hugged him tight. I told Roy and Kori month's later a week until my due date. I don't know how much longer I can take. I need to see Dick he keeps calling me but I haven't answered. Just thinking about his reaction his scaring me. Bruce, it's been over a year since I've seen him. My brother's, my sister's, and Alfred. I went to the store and bought baby girl clothes I went home. I put the bags on my bed Jason walked in with Cassandra! 

"Cass!" 

She gently waved I hugged her crying 

"I thought you two might miss each other" Jason said 

"oh Cass oh let me show you what I bought!" 

She smiled I showed her what I bought. I looked at the one I bought that said daddy's girl. I feel tears fall from my face. Jason touched my shoulder

"let's go home"


	3. Chapter 3

Jason and I bid our goodbyes to Roy and Kori. We packed our bags Cassandra drove. I sat in the passenger seat looking out the window she drove off. She dropped me off at Dick's. I grabbed my bag they smiled 

"love you guys" 

"love you too sis" Jason said 

Cassandra smiled big I carried my bag to the door and started crying. I knocked and Dick opened. He looked at me shocked 

"is that.. are you.. is it mine " he said lost of words

"yes" I dropped my bags 

Dick hugged me both of us crying I spoke crying 

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I was just scared you didn't want to have a baby with me" 

"shhh shh Y/N I love you and our baby. I don't want to lose you it shattered my heart when I thought I lost you" 

"mine too" 

He kissed me he grabbed my bags and carried them to his room. I followed him 

"please lay down" 

"I'm fine" 

He raised his eyebrow at me I sighed and laid on the bed. Dick unpacked my bag. He found the outfit that said daddy's girl he smiled and looked at me. He finshed unpacking and laid on his stomach next to me he kissed my belly and felt her kick. I heard my phone I looked, Bruce! I covered my face. Dick, kissed my belly and me and walked out on the last ding, I answered 

-"Y/N" 

"Bruce" 

-"are you home" 

"uh yeah I'm staying with Dick" 

-"that's good" he cleared his throat "that's great.. are you alright feeling OK I heard about" I cut him off 

"yeah I'm fine" I gently rubbed my belly feeling my daughter kick "yeah wh-where both fine" 

-"well I won't keep you I'm sure you're exhausted  Jason's home your home.. all my kids safe" 

I started crying at his words 

-"Y/N" 

"I'm fine just regretting" I started sniffing 

-"there is too much blame between us Y/N there always has been we have both done things we regret but the one thing I never apologize for is taking a chance on you" 

"you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that to me" 

-"would you have stayed" 

"I would've then Jason wouldn't have ran off and gotten himself k-killed Dick and I would've been married and I wouldn't be sitting here right now telling you this" 

-"get some sleep Y/N" 

"you too Bruce" 

-"I'll come by tomorrow to check on you" 

"OK" 

He hung up I started crying tears of joy, relief, happiness. Dick walked in. I smiled he laid in the bed I hugged his neck. The next day I woke up with Dick. I got dressed. I walked to the kitchen I heard a knock, Bruce! I walked to the door. I froze I took a deep breath and opened the door. I slowly opened and saw Stephanie, Barbara, Alfred, Tim and Damian with food and presents 

"guy's! You're here I was uh expecting Bruce, and you brought food and presents" 

"sorry to drop in we just really missed you and we brought food in case you were craving and presents for our little niece" Barbara said 

"thank you I'll uh let Dick know" I said 

I let them in and shut the door I sighed Dick walked in 

"oh hey guys" 

I heard a knock Damian opened Bruce walked in. I saw him my dad here standing right in front of me. I started crying again I rubbed my arms he slowly walked to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him. I sat down sitting next to Bruce. Jason and Cassandra came. I looked at Dick he smiled suddenly. I felt a sharp pain. I clinched my fist and held back a scream. 

"Y/N!" Bruce said 

Dick, ran to my side 

"I'm.. O" I felt a sharp pain "nope..no" I screamed in pain I feel water run down my legs 

"you're gonna be OK! We need to get you to the hospital now!" 

Everyone helped I sat in the passenger seat with, Bruce's help. he kissed my head and ran inside to do who knows what I tried to control my breathing. Dick ran in and drove off He held my hand and drove to the hospital. He parked and helped me out we went inside. I laid on the stretcher he kissed me we rushed to the delivery room...... After 6 hours of labor I had our little girl. I held her in my arms. Dick kissed me he looked at her 

"she's beautiful you did amazing" I kissed him "any idea's on a name" 

"D/N" 

"D/N perfect in every way just like her mom" 

I kissed his neck we heard a knock Dick walked and opened everyone walked in. Bruce with the biggest smile I have ever seen 

"Aww she's so cute!" 

"you guys want to meet, D/N" 

Bruce, held her and gently smiled a tear dropping from his face 

"she's beautiful" 

Dick kissed me "marry me"


End file.
